


Forget the Reckless Things We've Done, I Think Our Lives Have Just Begun

by hailtherandom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Gen, Kink Exploration, No Sex, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtherandom/pseuds/hailtherandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short short short Mako/Raleigh drabble about exploring platonic kink limits. Nothing explicit. No sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Reckless Things We've Done, I Think Our Lives Have Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from the lyrics of the Muse song "Falling Away With You" for the sole reason that I needed a title and someone suggested that song.

He pushes her jumpsuit down to her waist, rests hands on her undershirt-clad hips, winds a rope around her wrists, not too tight, not too tight.

"Is this okay?"

She tests the ropes, tests how hard it would be to slip out, and gets a dark, far away look in her eyes.

"No."

"Okay."

The ropes hit the floor.

~

There's a rushing noise around his ears and then it's dark as cloth settles over the bridge of his nose, wrapping around his head, resting above his ears and blocking out every thread of light.

"Is this okay?"

He twists his head from side to side but he can't see her and he can't see an escape route and he can't see anything at all.

"I can't–"

"Hey, hey." The fabric falls away. He can see again, blindingly.

"It's alright."

~

He runs his fingers through her hair, as if to stroke it, but then grabs a fistful and drags her head back, relenting only when he feels the side to side motion of a head shaking.

"Is that okay?"

"Too much."

He lessens his hold, gives her a bit of slack, and she drags her head up to make up for the absence of force.

"This is better."

He lets her pull herself against his hand, control the flow of nerves.

~

The first crack is jarring, like no one expected it, but her fingers tingle and his cheek burns and he's got a small smile that she matches through light puffs of breath.

"Is that okay?"

"Maybe a bit lower."

Twenty minutes later his back is covered in fading pink handprints and his face is plastered with a grin.

~

They meet on the sparring mats and grabs sticks and fight up and down the room, sweat dripping off of their faces onto their arms. She bests him four times out of six, and he pins her the last time, pressing the stick into her palms and her hands above her head.

"Is this okay?"

Her hands curl around the staff and she closes her eyes for a second, sighing, and he sees lines of tension leave her body, and then shes grins brightly and twists the stick out of his grip and suddenly she's rolling away with it, laughing and pinning him down with a promise and a gaze.

Later, when they're wiping sweat off their bodies and trading a water bottle back and forth, she nods and says, "that was good," and he knows what she means.

~

They meet on the sparring mats and leave the sticks behind and fight hand to hand, and he's stronger than she is, relatively speaking, but she's faster and smarter and cleverer and is pretty strong herself, so she slips out of his pins like they're nothing and drags him to the ground, one knee pressing on his chest and his arms twisted in her grip.

She lets one hand slide up to his neck and presses gently and his whole body shudders.

"Is that okay?"

"God, yes."

She pins him with five fingers and a palm around his throat and no pressure at all, and he lets himself be held.

~

She kisses him, with a confused look on her face to match his, then pulls back and studies his face.

"That was weird."

"I know."

She shakes her head. "Let's go fight."

He grins. "Hell yes."


End file.
